Grown
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Cody has a crush on a certain superstar but is too afraid to ask him out. Randy keeps all potential suitors at bay with Ted standing by rolling his eyes. Will there be romance or will Cody be treated like a child forever? AU; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

****A/N: This is a gift to DeathAngel90. Every time I put out a story, Death is usually among the first to alert and/or favorite. Death was there along side with others in the beginning when I first started my journey into the fandom. Thank you so much. I hope everyone enjoys. Holla!  
><strong>**

**Grown**

Cody sat in the locker room, watching the monitor bay in "The Legacy" locker room. Ted and Randy were lowly talking about strategy. Cody's eyes took in Cena's body as he moved around the ring as he went against JBL. The younger man loved how Cena's body looked as he danced around the ring. He could feel himself getting hard just watching the older man. It was his little secret. He was in love with the older man but couldn't tell anyone about it. Randy saw Cena as a threat to his path to the gold and to Cody's pants. Hell, Randy saw everyone as a threat to trying to bed Cody.

It was no secret that Randy had a thing for Cody, but the younger man wasn't interested in his best friend like that. Cody saw Ted and Randy as brothers. That didn't seem to faze the Legend Killer. In Randy's eyes, it would be just a matter of time before the younger man gives in.

Cody sighed. He wanted to be with John, but the older man never looked his way. After the match ended, he got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"Getting a soda," Cody replied. "Do ya want anything?"

Randy shook his head.

"Water," Ted replied.

Cody nodded and left. He walked down the hallway and around the corner. He stood in front of the vending machine, trying to find figure out what soda he wanted.

"Hi, Cody," John greeted.

The younger man looked up and smiled. "H-hi, John. Enjoyed your match."

"Thanks." John looked over the choices and got some water for himself.

Cody stood there, staring at John.

"Is there something on my face?"

The younger man shook his head.

Cena tilted his head. "Hey, you want to go out after the show?"

"Um..."  
>"You know what? Never mind."<p>

"I would like to go with you, but..."

"Randy?"

Cody nodded.

"It's okay. I'll see if Evan or Morrison would like to go out. Might get a group together. Trying to decide. Have fun."

Cody watched the older man walk away. He felt sad that he didn't jump at the offer, but Randy... Cody shook his head and got Ted his water. He went back to the locker room.

"What took you so long?" Ted asked when Cody handed him the water.

"Couldn't decide on what to get," Cody said as he sat down. "Are we going out there or not?"

"Not scheduled to," Ted replied.

"That's not going to stop us," Randy said. "Let's go."

…

Cody sat between Randy and Ted in the club. He wasn't having a good time, but he smiled and feigned interest in those around him. Randy bought him drinks, but Cody just wanted one that he was nursing since they got there. He knew that if he got drunk, Randy would try to have his way with him and he didn't want that.

"Teddy, I need to use the restroom," Cody said.

Ted moved out of the way to let his friend pass.

"Thank you." Cody quickly made his way to the facilities.

Randy watched after him.

Ted chuckled.

"What?" Randy questioned.

"You," Ted replied.

"What about me?"

"This thing for Cody...do you want him for him or do you just want him to show everyone a trophy?"

Randy moved his eyes to his friend. "What?"

"Ya heard me." Ted held Randy's gaze. "Listen, y'all both my friends. We've been friends for a very, very, very long time. Cody doesn't want a relationship with your or anyone for that matter."

Randy sipped his drink.

"Have ya ever saw him looking at someone or talking about someone or anything?"

"No."

"He's just not interested in a relationship. Period."

Mike walked over to the table. "Hi, Randy."

The Legend Killer looked up at him.

"I know you have a thing for Cody, but I was wonder...maybe..." He grew bright red. "Um..."

"He would love to," Ted replied.

Randy shot his friend a look.

"How about Friday around 7:30?" Ted offered.

"Okay," Mike replied with a smile. "Bye."

"Why'd you do that?" Randy asked.

"Get over Cody and have some fun," Ted replied.

Randy rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Cody stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. He was good looking guy with a great body. He understood Randy's infatuation with him, but he didn't want Randy. He wanted Cena.

"You've been standing there for awhile," John replied.

Cody looked at him. "Hi, John."

Cena gave his signature smile. "Off the leash, I see."

The younger man looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." John studied him for a moment. "Hey, let's ditch this place."

"What?"

"Let's go some place a little quieter."

Cody fidgeted for a moment.

"That's if you want to."

"YES!" he all but shouted. "Sorry."

John smiled. He took Cody by the hand and looked outside. Seeing that the coast was clear, they ran out.

Ted saw them running.

"What's taking Cody so long?" Randy asked.

"Who knows?" Ted said. "Let him be. He's a grown man."

Randy huffed.

They got to the car and drove off. Cody was excited and happy about getting away. He gazed upon John. He couldn't believe that he was running away with him even if it was for a few hours.

"Where we going?" Cody asked.

"The beach," John replied.

"I like the beach."

"I know."

Cody tilted his head.

"I know a lot about you. Well, not a lot but enough," John said with a smile.

The younger man chuckled.

"You're a very handsome man, Cody. I would like to get to know you a little better."

"Really?"

John nodded. "Always have."

Cody looked down at his hands.

"You were always with Randy and Ted and you never seemed interested in anyone. I decided to take a chance...even if I get into trouble with Randy."

"I like you too, John."

"What?"

Cody nodded. "I was afraid to ask you out because of Randy's temper."

John smiled.

…

"I can't believe Cody left without telling us," Randy fumed as he and Ted walked to their room.

"He's a big boy, leave him be," Ted replied. "Besides, you have a date this Friday."

"About that." Randy turned to his friend.

Ted stopped in his track, eyes fixed on the people in front of him.

"What?" Randy looked as well. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw.

Cody and John stood in front of Cody's door, kissing.

Randy shouted, "CENA!"

John pulled away from the younger man. Cody fixed his clothes to get more comfortable.

Randy stalked toward them. He got into John's face. "Give me a reason!"

The younger man pushed Randy off of John. "Leave him alone, Randy! This is between John and me."

The Apex Predator stared at his friend.

"I'm tired of you trying to run my life and running away potential boyfriends. Only heaven knows what you would if a woman came after me," Cody said. "I like John and John likes me. If you can't handle that, then so be. I don't care. I'm a grown man and I can do what I want."

Randy took a step forward.

"HEY!" John placed the younger man behind him and got into Randy's face. "Don't you even think about it."

They stared each other down.

"I don't see why you're getting your panties in a twist," Ted said. "You have a date this Friday."

Randy whirled to him.

"I was doing you a favor," Ted said. He looked to Cody. "I set him up on a date with Mike."

"Maybe one day we can go on a double date, Randy," Cody said.

Randy looked to his young friend. His shoulders drooped. He looked to John. "You treat him right."

"I will," John said.

Randy nodded and went into the hotel room. Ted followed right behind.

John turned to Cody. "I hope you had fun tonight."

"I did," Cody replied.

"Do you want to go out again?"

"I hope so."

"Good." John kissed Cody once more.

"We can go out Friday."

"Double date with Randy and Mike?"

Cody shook his head. "Just me and you."

"Okay. Dinner and a movie."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Do you want to have breakfast in the morning?"

"That'd be good."

John nodded. "Okay. Night."

"Night, John." Cody entered the hotel room. He stared at a smiling Ted. "What?"

"Baby boy's all grown up," he said as he came over to hug his friend. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes...we have a date."

Ted smiled again. "So happy for you."

Cody looked around the room. "Where's Randy?"

"Cranky pants is in the bathroom."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"No, he's on the phone with Mike."

"Is he canceling the date?"

"No, he's actually going to give him a chance after I talked to him."

"Okay, I'll take a shower in the morning." Cody stripped down to his boxers and laid down. He smiled at the thought of going to breakfast with John.


End file.
